


Unfiltered feelings

by Timewaster87



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/F, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:07:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23072188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timewaster87/pseuds/Timewaster87
Summary: The reader is number 8 of the Hargreeves siblings, she has Telekinesis too but more like Scarlet witch. It has some incest, love thing.
Relationships: Vanya Hargreeves/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 17





	Unfiltered feelings

**Author's Note:**

> I IN NO WAY PROMOTE INCEST!! If you are not comfortable please do not read. It was just an idea that came to me when I re-watched The Umbrella Academy. I hope you like and I'm so sorry I wrote this.

Being Telekinetic had its advantages.

Like now.

You watch her train across the garden. Eyes fixed desperately on the trash can she's trying to move, the air feels tense and chilly but at least it wasn't raining.

You stretch out your legs, propping yourself on your elbows. From your place on the ground her eyes lock with yours, an awkward smile overtaking her warn out features. She's been pushing herself so hard lately and you're not stupid enough to believe that it's anything more than for your benefit and it baffled you every time.

Vanya Hargreeves could knock the air out of your lungs before you could even begin to comprehend you were staring.

When she smiled it was beautiful, not the kind of beautiful in those awful glossy magazines. The kind of beautiful you saw when you looked at the stars or the warm feeling in your chest when you heard your favourite song.

No matter how she smiled. How she looked, it was beautiful.

You often wondered how she could still be so doubtful. Her insecurities really were her downfall, the disbelieving of her own self worth, you'd give her the world if you could or if you thought for one moment that she might accept.

You suppose that was your downfall, unwillingness to face the possibility of Vanya's rejection. Oh the hypocrisy of you.

You're snapped out of your internal rant by the sound of Vanya's frustrated cries. Shooting up from your half sitting position you stride across the garden in almost record time.

Head snapping up in alarm, you release with warming cheeks that you'd moved so fast it had startled her. One look at Vanya's face and you know you don't have time to feel embarrassed, there would be time for that later.

"What's wrong?" Your hand comes up automatically and without thinking you find yourself putting a tentive hand on her shoulder, as close and you and Vanya were as children you still wished to respect her boundaries.

It was odd to put so much effort into comforting someone who was supposed to be your sister, oh how you loathed that word.

You give her shoulder a soft squeeze and Vanya's disheartened gaze finds yours.

"I spent my whole life believing dad when he told me I wasn't special, thinking I was just ordinary and now I have these powers and I'm still as useless as I was before." You sigh softly, you'd known she was having a hard time getting the hang of things without causing mass chaos but you hadn't known she had felt this low.

You ponder slightly knowing one wrong move could have Vanya retreating into her shell "You don't give yourself enough credit, you're doing amazing."

Vanya scoffs and you can't fight the spark of irritation that flares because of it.

"You don't need powers to be special Vanya." The words come out more forceful than you mean them to. The words are true and yet you still find her looking at you the way she used to look at Luther when you were children.

It breaks your heart the way her eyes widen briefly before they narrows into slits, shrugging your hand from where it had been resting comfortably on her shoulder.

You pretend you don't notice how cold it feels when she does it. "Then what do I need number 8?" Her tone rivals your own irritation and you find yourself wincing at her words, a spark begins to bloom in the pit of your gut.

"Nothing!" You snap back feeling the spark burning its way up your gut, too fierce to be put out it settles itself in your chest forcing out words you'd have otherwise taken to your grave. "You're extraordinary Vanya, you've always been extraordinary." Your voice drops to a whisper "I wish you could see yourself the way I do." and Vanya's eyes widen once more. 

Something like realisation seems to flicker over her features and you find yourself taking a cautionary step back.

And that's when with unbridled horror you realise what you've implied, you can tell then that you've said too much and you can practically see the cogs turning in her mind.

You know she wouldn't be angry, Vanya wasn't cruel and far too nice for that but you're also not stupid enough to believe she could ever accept your love. You take a step back, tears prickle at the corners of your eyes as you take in your sisters dumbstruck face.

Suddenly it's too much to bare so you do the only thing you can do in this moment, spinning on our heal so fast it makes you as dizzy as your new pounding heart.

You start to run, ignoring the faded pleas Vanya makes in the background. You don't stop not until the noise fades to nothing.

Panting for air your legs give way, falling to your knees something between a sob and a strangled cry leaves your mouth.

What were you going to do now?


End file.
